Aircraft designers have continuously tried to increase the fuel efficiency of aircraft over the last century. The fuel efficiency of an aircraft may be related to the aircraft's mass and aerodynamic drag. In addition, noise regulations for aircraft at low altitudes encourage reduction of the aircraft's noise signature while it is near the ground. Landing gear can be heavy and aerodynamically resistant. Additionally, deployed landing gear may increase the noise signature of an aircraft as a result of air rushing past the deployed gear.